The expression of negative immune checkpoint regulators by cancer cells or immune cells in the tumor microenvironment can suppress the host's immune response against the tumor. To effectively combat the cancer, it is desirable to block tumor-mediated suppression of the host immune response. Accordingly, there is a need for new and effective therapeutic agents that inhibit negative immune checkpoint regulators in the tumor microenvironment that suppress anti-tumor immune responses.